


And Finally They Won

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Found Family, Schlatts morally grey, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit and Dave | Technoblade are silbings, War, he doesnt really care if tommy and tubbo hand together, hes just vibing, its brief but its still a war, no beta we die like Wilbur to Philza minecraft, or are becoming siblings, rest in peace henry, the battle of the lake, their whole war was started as a joke and it just spiralled from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Tommy’s domain and The battle of the Lake.Rated Teen for Tommy’s swearing
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, only friends and family
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	And Finally They Won

**Author's Note:**

> Omg The stream was super fun to watch! But please don’t spoil it for anyone who hasnt seen it yet ! 
> 
> Also Sorry everyones guesses for Tommy’s domain were amazing and I had a lot of fun reading through them but it’s not as thought out like yours were. 
> 
> Mine was just slapped into existence after watching a chill stream (i don’t remember which one but it gave me the idea for this series so yay !)
> 
> Also should I give this series a better name? Geckos god and goddess au isnt that creative of a name, but like I have none right now for it, but if i ever do come up with a name should I change it?

For the god of paths Tommy wasn't that good at following the right one, ( _or so he thought_.)

Tommy would say honestly that ‘math wasn't his thing’ and ‘directions and shit suck, you’re confusing me.” 

Paths were resilient, almost never unaging, only flora and fauna growing over it, making it much harder to travel, that's why you need to find the right path. The one path you know you can count on, sometimes Tommy reasoned, choosing one path to get from part A to part Z and later changing said path so you can change course or even get there faster. 

Wilbur had always said, “don’t walk down strange paths, it could be dangerous.” But the more and more he stared at the dark and welcoming forest the more giddy he got at the prospect of exploring. 

Tommy settled down, coughing slightly as if to regain his exposure, he started making his way through the forest before his eyes landed on a familiar path, one of happiness, sadness, betrayal and for some reason money, which was one of the prime reasons he enjoyed it. 

You could usually tell what type of path you’re going down, just from the emotion it gives off. Or, that's what Tommy says to people. 

Wellkept and warm usually meant family, wellkept and cold— _trap, someones waiting behind closed doors for you to let your guard down._

Paths could tell you a lot of things if you just listened. 

Walking down the wooden path that had been lovingly named the prime path, he made his way to where he vaguely remembered Tubbo living. 

His dreams filled with a cobblestone path that spread it’s gaze across the continents, built over the sea, and his eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect. 

He passed by Fundy who was staring at him, always watching. “Tommy?” The fox had initially asked, “what are you doing here?” 

Tommy turned, giving him a bright grin. “I’m gonna go hang out with Tubbo today!” They visited each other as much as they could, not caring much for the war going on around them. It was just them, sitting together, talking or even listening to Tommy’s remaining disks, the bees buzzing behind them, happy and smiling.

The fox frowned, “are you sure you should be here? I can't just sit back and watch as you walk into enemy territory.” 

_Why was he so worried?_ Tommy asked himself confused before shaking his head. “You worry too much Fundy! You have to live a little.” 

“But—“ 

“Sorry Fundy, no buts!” Tommy brushed him off, starting again at his previous pace, following the path down to highway. He blinked, Schlatt and Tubbo both stood there looking at Tubbos’ home which had been partially destroyed. 

Tommy couldn’t help but frown, Schlatt turned slightly towards him, waving at him as he stopped beside them. “What happened here?” He asked quietly, the obvious emotion that is disapproval showing clearly on his face. 

Schlatt hummed, “Sapnap and Tubbo got into an argument and you know how sapnap gets when things arent going that way.” 

Oh Tommy knew the best, their constant bickering and fights had led to some of the much needed fixing destruction in the nation, Tommy frowned and remembered his big cow Henry, how Sapnap had eaten him right in front of him. 

Tubbo groaned, the sound of bees a constant background noise at this point. “Y’know how elementals get.” 

_Elementals?_ Tommy snorted, “Yeah snapchat’s a dick.” 

“Snapchat?” Schlatt looked unimpressed, “that's the worst you could come up with?”

Tommy shrugged at him, placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “My mans a dick what can I say.” Tubbos’ snort of contained laughter was all Tommy needed to continue on, “so what if that Bitch decided to destroy Tubbos’ home, I can do him one better.” 

Schlatt gave him a confused sideward glance, “you gonna fuck his shit up?” 

“As much as I can.” Tommy dragged Tubbo away from the scene of the crime, the two of them waving Schlatt goodbye as They made their way to Tommy’s old embassy. 

Tommy frowned when he noticed the spiderwebs already forming in the old building, “maybe you should come back here more to clean it up!” Tubbo suggested as Tommy grabbed a bucket of lava from one of the chests. _How a bucket of Lava could sit in a wooden chest without it burning, even the gods watching from above didn't know._

Tubbo left for the day, planning on fixing up his house as Tommy started lava casting Sapnaps tower that had been dubbed “the eiffel tower.” 

And so he roped both Dream and Niki into it, later pulling in Technoblade, who complained at them for waking him up. 

Sapnaps growled in frustration at him the more they started pulling ahead in the fight. An arrow flying through the air and hitting him right in the side of his chest, another one at his back. 

And Tommy stopped, stopped moving, stopped breathing. 

And he blinked, waking up perfectly fine without a care in the world, back at their base. _Weird_ Tommy thought before getting back to their fight, “Oi Dickhead. I've got something you don't want to lose.”

Sapnaps glare made Tommy giddy with excitement—

—And finally they won.

The cat man blinking at them slowly after the battle was done, waving them a soft goodbye. 

“Isn't that the guy we tried to enslave?” Techno asked out loud beside him. 

Tommy hummed, “nah, we haven’t enslaved anyone Blade.” Techno snorted quietly, raising his hand just above his mouth. 

Tommy wouldn't have realized Techno to be amused, the porcelain pig mask making him seem cold and emotionless. _Maybe_ _that's what he’s going for, Tommy reasoned, a cold emotionless look._

“Right,” Techno agreed as he watched the cat hybrid disappear, “just advanced interrogation techniques.” 

“Advanced interrogation techniques.” Tommy echoed behind him. 

Techno’s bolstering laugh made Tommy grin alongside him as they made their way back into their base inside the hills of pogtopia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy ; God of Paths 
> 
> Tubbo ; God of Bees and wilderness
> 
> Jschlatt ; God of Windows
> 
> Technoblade ; God of challenges
> 
> Dream ; God of trials 
> 
> Niki ; Unknown 
> 
> Sapnap ; Elemental, a element focused humanoid sprite, usually known for being tricksters (or in his case Troublemaker)
> 
> I’m having a bit of trouble writing Nikis’ pov but I have Eret and Fundy both written down so maybe i’ll post one of those soon? 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!! Hehe


End file.
